No Need For Mavericks And Senshi
by the infamous mrz
Summary: My first fic. 12 parter with some heavy reading. I don't care what you say in any reviews. This has two orginial characters and will have a slight bend to the original plots of the crossovered characters(duh!) Enjoy! ^_^
1. No Need For Mavericks And Senshi Part 1

NO NEED FOR MAVERICKS AND SENSHI By the infamous mrz  
  
Legal Junk: I own none of the characters in here except for those I created. If you wanna sue, go bug someone else. : p  
  
Timeline: This story takes place just after the incident in OAV1 with Dr. Clay but before Ayeka and Sasami's parents visit. It also takes place before the events of Mega Man X4 and the Sailor Senshi's victory over the Death Busters.  
  
Thanks to: anyone who read this. ^_^ ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Part 1  
  
It was a ordinary day at the Masaki residence. Ryoko and Ayeka were, as usual, fighting over Tenchi. Sasami was working on lunch in the kitchen. Washu was in here lab experimenting and Mihoshi was out on patral in her Galaxy Poilce ship. While the girls went about their busniess, Tenchi was off working in the carrot fields. Ryo-oh-oki was trying to dig up a few of them every few minutes even though Tenchi interferred each time. All seemed as peaceful as it could be.  
  
Usagi was with her friends Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makato studying for a futur exam. As usual, Rei was yelling at her for being late again. Minako and Makato were reading a magazine about the latest fashions and Ami was apparently the only one actually studying. With the defeat of the Death Busters fresh in their minds, they were hoping hey could have normal lives. Well, as normal as a Sailor Senshi's could be.  
  
In the year 21XX, there stood a building that stood out above the rest. It was the headquarters for a group of Reploids called the Maverick Hunters, a group of Reploids dedicated to protecting the dream of Humans and Reploids living together in peace and to stop renegade Reploids, known as Mavericks, that threatened that dream. The Maverick Hunters' greatest Hunters were Reploids Mega Man X, known as simply X to his friends and enemies, and Zero a former Maverick himself that was rebuilt. Together they were unstoppable. Their greatest ever foe was a former Marerick Hunter named Sigma who was the one that brought Zero in but became infected with a virus that caused Reploids to go Maverick. Shortly thereafter, Sigma went Maverick and attacked the Humans. X and Zero, the first reploids built over 100 years ago, stopped Sigma and his next to attempts to eradicate Mankind and rule the world controlled by Reploids. Today, was a routine patrol of the city. X was riding his hover bike and keeping a close eye open for any Mavericks he might encounter.  
  
Elsewhere, in space. A ship that was slightly larger than most ordinary ships, was holding orbit over the Moon of Earth and remained undetected by the Earth's sensors. In a private chamber of ths ship, a single person watched as Tenchi, Usagi, and X went about their day. He also watched others who had little importance at the time. The room was not very bright with the only light coming from the moniters that the watcher constantly watched. Every now and then he would change some of the moniters to view other people's lives. What they didn't know was that most of their lives were pre-destined for them while some of it was of their own doing. His job was to watch over existence and make sure destiny wasn't altered as much as possible. He sat and watched as he would until a problem occured in one of the many universes that existed.  
  
Tenchi was retuning from the carrot fields with Ryo-oh-ki right behind him waiting for one of the delicious carrots to fall and be hers. Ryoko was watching TV when he entered and didn't notice him as he went into the kitchen to put the carrots into storage. Mihoshi had just returned from patrol as Tenchi retuned and had joined Ryoko in watching TV.  
  
During the night in Tokyo, several shadowy figures jumped across the roof tops. They were the Sailor Senshi, each with a planet of power. Their leader was Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice who's strength came from the Moon. Sailor Mercury was the planner of the group who reigned from Mercury. Sailor Venus protected the name of love and beauty and her power came from the planet Venus. With mystic pwoer, Sailor Mars fought from the red Mars. The last of the current group was Sailor Jupiter. Visibly pysichally stronger than the others and was powered by mighty planet Jupiter. They had fought and triumphed over many youma and aliens bent on ruling the world. Tonight it was quiet. Too quiet.  
  
Dusk was falling over the city as X was returning to Maverick Hunter HQ. Today was slow, with only one or two Reploids found left-over from Sigma's recent defeat. With the appearence of another group of Reploids called Repliforce, the Hunters had fewer and fewer encounters with Mavericks as both groups fought together to protect the peace that was constantly needed to be restored after each attack by the Mavericks. Zero had met with some of Repliforce's members frequently and was getting to know them as friends and comrades. He especially was close to a brother-sister duo who were called Colonel and Iris, respectfully, and two of Repliforce's best members.  
  
Suddenly, inside the secluded chamer in orbit, a small light went off. The figure turned his attention from the moniters and knew that somewhere, destiny was being altered. He quickly turned to the moniters and went through the universe's one by one and when he came upon the where the Masaki residence once stood, there was nothing. He checked elsewhere and discovered that the defenders of love and justice had vanished during their routine patrol. He then felt worried slightly that something big was happening. He then stumbled upon the problem. They were transpoted somehow to the year 21XX. And they were confused to what happened as much as he was. He got out of the chair he walked away and out of a automatic door and as it shut, the moniters still showed that they were not alone.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Well that cetainly built up a lot of suspense, I hope. So what will happen next? Wait and see in Part 2 of NO NEED FOR MAVERICKS AND SENSHI 


	2. No Need For Mavericks And Senshi Part 2

NO NEED FOR MAVERICKS AND SENSHI By the infamous mrz  
  
Legal Junk: I own none of the characters in here except for those I created. If you wanna sue, go bug someone else. : p  
  
Thanks to: anyone who read this. ^_^ ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Part 2 Things were pretty ok before now. He and his friends were then thrown across time and space. [Washu]"The scanners are picking up energy readings not very far away from here. Whether or not they are hostile are entirely unknown to me." [Tenchi]"So we might be attacked?" [Washu]"Could be but who knows? As far I'm concered we may be dead, though I don't see why the house would be here with us." [Ayeka]"Well miss Washu, would please be so kind and take us home?" [Washu]"You don't understand do you? We've been teleported across time and space. There's no telling where or when we are." [Sasami]"So does that mean we're stuck here?" [Washu]"Exactly." [Ryo-oh- ki]"Meow! Meow, meow meow meow, meoow." Everyone turns around to see what got the little cabbit so worked up.  
  
{Usagi]Great. First the Death Busters and now this." Any idea where we are Ami?" [Ami]"The comupter is acting strangely. I can only say that we are 100 years into the future."[Usagi]"WHAT? 100 YEARS!?*begins to cry*[Rei]Oh come on odango atama, we have to stay on our guard. There could be some pretty dangerous stuff here. [Minako]"Hey isn't that dangerous?" *points towards a group of people being attacked by what looks like a youma with blue wings and the head of an eagle*[Makato]"Let's go everyone! We have ourselves a youma to smash!"  
  
[X]"Zero! What's going on?"[Zero]"We got some strange energy readings. It appears though that a few old friends of ours are attacking some humans in a nearby forest."[X]"I'm closest, so I'll hold them off while I wait for you." [Zero]"Be careful X. It looks like its Storm Eagle but that doesn't mean he'll be an easy target. He may have been upgraded." [X]"Alright. See you there."What the hell is going on?  
  
In orbit on the commnd deck of the ship. The shadowy figure steps onto the deck revealing a young man that appears to be in his early 20s though he has wisdom and strength from training and disipline for over 70 million years. His hair has four curved spikes in the front pointing downward and his remaining hair is flat and smooth on his head. He wears a blue suit with matching chest armor an cape with gold trim. His name is Zapper, youngest prince of his homeworld of Zaptonia and his job is to watch over existence and protect destiny. His ship, The Honor, usually holds orbit over the Moon of Earth. Today, there is a disturbance in destiny that may well change existence if nothing is done. [Zombie]"Sir, is there something wrong?" Zombie is an long-time comrade of Zapper. He is the same race as Zapper but he is the undead. He does his best to serve his long-time friend and prince. [Zapper]"It seems that the residence of the Masaki houshold and the Sailor Senshi have been moved to the year 21XX. They are as we speak, being attacked by Mavericks. I'm going to go try to help solve this problem. Zombie, I want you to come with me and everyone else, you try to find the cause of this so we can remedy it." [All]"Yes, sir!"  
  
[Tenchi]"What the heck is that thing?" [Ryoko]"I don't know but it will regret the day it challenged the space-pirate Ryoko!"*Conjours her laser sword and attacks the eagle-like robot* [Robot]*Dodges everyone of Ryoko's moves with inhuman speed*"Is that the best you got?" *Swats her away as if she were a fly*" I am Storm Eagle and I shall not be defeated by you puny humans! I shall slay you and bring your heads to my master Sigma!" [Tenchi]"Ryoko! Are you alright?"*Before she can answer Tenchi draws the Master Key and ignites it*"Take this you monster!" Tenchi and Storm Eagle battle and they fail to notice the several figures drawing closer.  
  
[Usagi]"Did that guy just start fighting that thing with a sword with a laser?" [Michiru]"It looks like it." [Haruka]"We better help before he gets hurt." [All]"Right!" [Usagi]"Hey bird brain!" [SE]"Huh? More of you? No matter." [Usagi]I am Pretty Suited Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! And we are the Sailor Senshi! We shall triumph over evil! And that means you!" [SE]0_o*sweatdrop*"You have GOT to be kidding me. In THOSE outfits?"*Falls to the ground laughing* "I don't know which is funnier, your outfits or that meatball hair you have!" Usually Usagi is serious in these kinds of situation but having her hair insulted by a monster that looked like a blue turkey was something she just couldn't stand. [Usagi]"I'll show you meatb balls! Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Storm Eagle didn't have time to dodge the attack so he took it head on. After a few seconds, he beat the smoke away with his wings.[SE]"Is that the best you've got?" [Voice]"No, but I can show you MY best Storm Eagle!"  
  
When X arrived, he saw the battle and when Sailor Moon gave her speech he almost burst out laughing himself. However he had a job to do and when he saw her attack have little effect on him, he decided it was time to do his job. [SE]"X! What are you doing here?" [X]"Looks like I'm about to clean up this mess! Take this!" X's fully charged shot takes off Storm Eagle's whole left arm and a good chunk o his wing. [SE]"You'll pay for that X!" [Zero]"I don't think so!" Zero jumps from above and slashes SE in half with his beam saber. [Zero]"What a spliting headache." [All]O_o"....." [Zero]"...What?" [X]"That was low Zero. Even for you. Now lets get these humans someplace safe before more Mavericks show up." [Tenchi]"You mean there are more of those things?" [X]"We are you from, outer space? Don't you know it's dangerous to be outside the city limits?" [Tenchi]"Well we weren't always here. You see..." [X]"Explain it one the way to HQ. You and your friends have some explaining to do."*Turns to see a red-headed young girl doing something to the house*"I'm afraid you'll have to leave that....here?"O_o Washu taps some commands into her computer and the house becomes compact and carries it under her arm.[Washu]"Well what are you waiting for? Didn't you say there were more of those things around here? Let's go already!" [X]This is going to be pretty strange to explain.  
  
In another darkened chamber not orbiting Earth, a somewhat familiar figure is watching as X and Zero take the newcomers to MHHQ. It can be barely made out that a purple gem on his forehead and a sadistic smile on his face. [Mysterious person]"So we have some unexpected guests. It seems there is a high energy reading from this group, especially the boy with the sword and the girl with meatball hair. Interesting." Another shadowy figure appears. Stepping into the shadows it is X's foe, Vile. Clad in his usual purple armor and helmet, he has a large ballte-scar on his chest. [Vile]"Please master, let me deal with them. I will make sure none of them survive." [Person]"No. I want my other Mavericks to have a chance first. Then you may have your time to do as you please with them but leave Zero alone. I have...plans for him."*another sadistic smile appears* [Vile]As you wish." [Person]"Soon the world will belong to us Reploids and the humans shall be gone forever. All is going according to plan." Eight pairs of eyes appear behind this *mysterious* pesron and glow a bright red in the darkness. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
It's sorta obvious who the "mystious" figure is in the last portion of it but if you haven't played the Mega Man X series much, then you sir/madam are seriously messed up. So what will become of Tenchi and the Senshi? And what caused them to appear in the year 21XX? All these question s and more in Part 3 of.... NO NEED FOR MAVERICKS AND SENSHI 


	3. No Need For Mavericks And Senshi Part 3

NO NEED FOR MAVERICKS AND SENSHI By the infamous mrz  
  
Legal Junk: I own none of the characters in here except for those I created. If you wanna sue, go bug someone else. : p  
  
Thanks to: anyone who reads this. ^_^ ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Part 3  
  
It was just another day. That is until a group strange humans showed up. [X]"Ok. So you*pointing to Tenchi* say your from 100 years in the past and live in the country-side of Japan?" [Tenchi]*Nods head* [X]"And you*pointing this time to the Senshi* are also from the past but you are reincarneted from 1000 years ago?" [SMoon]"Uh-huh." [X]"Pretty strange stories. Zero, is there any information in the database about these people at all?" [Zero]"The report should be coming in from the Info Center soon. I find these stories pretty strange myself but with the era we live in, just about anything possible." [X]"But travel through time and space? I find this pretty hard to swallow. So tell me, was there anything you were able to pick-up about Storm Eagle?" [Zero]"I would say that Sigma's back but with the anti-Sigma Virus program Dr. Dopplar gave me there is no way he could of survived." [Ayeka]"Excuse me if I'm being rude but who is this Sigma person?" A frail old man appears [Old Man]"I believe I can explain that young lady." [X]"Dr. Cain. I thought you were down in the lab doing some research on the remains of Storm Eagle." [Cain]"I was. I can only say that someone rebuilt him and powered him up slightly. Who I cannot say. But to answer your question miss...." [Ayeka]"Ayeka." [Cain]".....Ayeka. Let me start from the beginning....." Enter cheesy flash-back sequence.......  
  
It was a few years ago that I was doing a dig looking for things now of little importance. One day I discovered the remains of a labratory. There was little to find but rusted and damaged machinery. However there was a one thing left undamaged. It was a capsule with a clear warning that inside was a being with great strength and the ability to think for itself. Ignoring the warning i opened the capsule and discovered a highly advanced robot in the capsule. The capsule had mentioned his name. His name was Mega Man X. A few weeks later, after studying X's design caferfully as possible, I was able to make a blue-print for a new breed of robot similar to his type. There were a few things i could not duplicate because I did not know what they were. I did the best I could and soon made my first Reploid. That Reploid, was Sigma. Soon others followed and soon I had no worries about the warning. It had said that X's design could possibly cause him to break one of the most important rules of robots: "Robots are to never harm Humans." At first I was worried that it migh happen, but as time passed, my worries became faint memories. However, one day, several Reploiods went berserk and attacked several humans. Reploids that went berserk have been since called Mavericks. A group of Reploids soon became organized under my guidence and became the Maverick Hunters. Sigma quickly became the top Hunter. He soon fought with a Reploid with extrodinary power. He and Sigma fought in a cave and when things looked grim for Sigma, he was able to somehow turn the tide of battle and immobilize the Maverick. He was brought back here for reprogramming and repair. I noticed that he was of almost the exact design as X. It seemed that he was from the same era as X but like X, had no memory of his past until they were awakened. Soon the Reploid, known only as Zero, became the greatest and fiercest Hunter ever. Sigma soon went Maverick. We have ever since fought against Mavericks that have served under his command to exterminate all of mankind.......  
  
Exit cheesy flash-back sequence.....[Cain]"It has been quite awhile since his third defeat at the hands of X and Zero. Since then, the Mavericks have been few and a second group of Reploids called Repliforce has formed and given aid to us from time to time. Together we can work together to bring peace." [Uranus]"This Sigma sounds like he was a tough guy." [X]"He was but Zero and I managed to defeat him." [Zero]"X, the report just came in, you should have a look at this." [X]"What the....? There is no record of such people by your names ever existing in the time-frame your talking about. What could this mean?" An alarm goes off. [Neptune]"What does that mean?" [X]"Maverick attck! The base is under attack by several powerful Mavericks. You people better stay here where its safe." [Moon]"But we want to help. I don't about the rest of my fiends but I for one am NOT going stand aside and let innocent poeple get hurt or possibly killed. It is my duty as Sailor Moon to protect the innocent. Right girls?" [Other Senshi]"Right." [Tenchi]"Excuse me but I fell the same as they do. I want to help as well." [Ryoko]"If Tenchi's going to fight those bastards then so ams I!" [X]"-_- .....All right but try not to get hurt." [Zero]"Lets go!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Yet another cliffhanger.....If there's anything I missed in the "cheesy flash-back sequence" then please tell me. E-mail at: mrz84@excite.com and it you just want to say just about anything say comments, complaints, or anything like that then go ahead. Your opinions are vital to me and who knows, maybe I might take a few suggetions and sorta add them in.^_^ Anyway stay tuned for Part 4 of...... NO NEED FOR MAVERICKS AND SENSHI 


	4. No Need For Mavericks And Senshi Part 4

NO NEED FOR MAVERICKS AND SENSHI By the infamous mrz  
  
Legal Junk: I own none of the characters in here except for those I created. If you wanna sue, go bug someone else. : p  
  
Thanks to: anyone who reads this. ^_^ ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Part 4  
  
[Maverick A]"This is fun!" [Maverick B]"Ya, but let's hurry up and find those people the boss wanted us to find for him before X and Zero get here." [A]"Oh all right. They should be this way according to the device boss gave us." The two reploids go down a hallway and find a small group of children being led the other way by teenage girls in short skirts. [A]"Let's have a little more fun before we go on." The other reploid slaps his partner on the head. [B]"Baka! Read the device! It says that some of the people are over there." One of the girls turns and sees them and quickly alerts the others. [A]"Looks like they see us. This might prove to be more fun than I thought." Then the girls suddenly launch attacks the reploids or children had never seen before. One girl with long pigtails and meat-ball like hair stands in front as if she were the leader of the group. [Girl]"I am Pretty Suited Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! And we are the Sailor Senshi! We shall triumph over evil! And that means you!" [A+B] O_o [B]" Oh my God! That was the funniest thing I've ever heard in my life!" [A]"Let's end this quickly so we can go home." [Moon] " You'll regret that! Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Maverick A is thrown against the wall and his left arm is missing. [A]"YOU LITTLE BITCH! DIE!" His remaining hand dissapears and is replaced by a small cannon which he fires a ball of energy at them. [Pluto]"Dead Scream!" A smaller ball of energy shoots toward the incoming ball and is dispearsed. [A]"Dammit! That was my best shot."  
  
Elsewhere, three more similar Mavericks are encountering the other group they came for. [Maverick C]"These two little wimps have beam sabers of some sort. I'll take the guy, you take the girl." [D]"Alright. You there take the others. They look pretty wimpy to me so go at it." [E]"Yes sir!" The reploids attack their targets. [Tenchi]"This could get rough so be careful." [Ryoko]"Don't worry about me Tenchi, I can take care of myself. Not like Ayeka can though." [Ayeka]"I'll deal with you later! Azaka! Kamidake! Attack that thing!" [Guardians]"Yes ma'am." As thge battle rages on, those not engaged int combat watch as the battle rages on. [Sasami]"Oh I hope nothing happens to Tenchi." [Washu]"Don't worry Sasami, he and the others will be ok. Those reploids aren't as strong as Kagato was. He'll be fine." The first reploid attacks Tenchi with quick slashes of his beam saber that Tenchi is able to just barely counter. Ryoko is teasing her opponent to the point of frustration. Ayeka's log guardians combined with Mioshi's gun cause the third Maverick to become unable to fight or move. [C]"This is getting tiresome. Take this boy!" Executes a slash that is too quick for Tenchi to handle but there is a bright flash of light before it connects. The light dims and the saber is blocked off by threee glowing beams of energy two go across Tenchi and the other becomes a sword that he uses to easily dispatch his opponent. The remaining foe, furious that his comrades are lost and the fact that he is outnumbered, causes him to retreat.  
  
Two Reploids known as Maverick Hunters X and Zero are currently locked into heated combat with a large Maverick that looks something like a giant steamroller with missiles attached to its back. [Zero]"X! Aim for it's missiles! I'll go for the head!" [X]"Be careful Zero!" With blinding speed, X blasts each missile the Maverick fires into oblivion as Zero approaches undetected from the side. Zero jumps onto its back and with one slash of his beam saber, destroys the launcher on its back and another cut removes its head, defeating the massive reploid. [X]"I hope those people are ok. I hear there are several more Mavericks spotted in the directions they were going." [Zero]"Let's worry about that later and get these people to safety."  
  
[B]" Dammit! They're too strong! How can humans destory two of the most powerful reploids on the earth?!" [Uranus]"Because you choose the wrong side to be on! World Shaking!" [Neptune]"Deep Submerge!" Their attacks combine into one ball of destructive force and slam into the reploid, completely destroying him. [Mercury]"That wasn't that hard." [Mars]"Ya. The Death-busters were much more difficult to handle." [Jupiter]"Well I think they were on the same level but we sure did teach them not to mess with us, right?" Theres an agreement from the group and they scurry off with the children they were protecting to safety. In a few minutes they encounter X and Zero. [Moon]"We got attacked by some of those Maverick things back there." [X]"Are you hurt?" [Venus]"No, we're ok. They didn't stand a chance against us." [Zero]"Good. Do you know where Tenchi and his friends are?" [Tenchi]"We're right here but ok. We encountered some of things too and Washu even managed to capture one." The scientist gestures behind her and a damaged and exhausted reploid is behind an energy field. [Washu]"He's all yours."  
  
Elsewhere in a dark room. [Reploid Boss]"Curses. It seems I underestimated them. They've already defeated two of my eight Maverick warriors. The lesser Mavericks were of little importance but this is inexcusable! It is time to put my plan into action! VILE!" [Vile]"What is it?" [Boss]"Don't you 'What is it?' me! It's time to put the plan into action we're short two Mavericks so I want you to choose some replacements. Also, I want you to make it appear as though Repliforce is behind the attacks." [Vile]"Why Repliforce?" [Boss]"BAKA! That way the Hunters and Repliforce will be too busy killing each other to notice us sneaking in and killing these powerful humans! I don't know why I had you rebuilt, but I sure as Hell know it wasn't for your intelligence!" [Vile]"Jeez, don't get your wires in a wad." [Boss] O_o "What does that mean?" [Vile]*sweatdrop* "Nevermind. I'll do it, but I want to destroy X. Ok?" [Boss]"Alright. *Turns attention away from the purple armored Maverick and towards a red capsule with wires hanging out and such.* "Soon, Zero you will be awakened from this false self and become the most powerful Reploid to serve under my command. HAHAHAHAHA- *cough!* *hack!*- HAHAHA!" [Vile]*sweatdrop* What have I gotten myself into? Sigma IS crazier than ever. And what does he want with Zero? ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ Well that was intense. Or maybe it wasn't. Will Sigma get his way and kill Tenchi and the Senshi? And will X and Zero be able to keep from fighting Repliforce, their most precious ally and group of friends? Find out in Part 5 of...... NO NEED FOR MAVERICKS AND SENSHI 


	5. No Need For Mavericks And Senshi Part 5

NO NEED FOR MAVERICKS AND SENSHI By the infamous mrz  
  
Legal Junk: I own none of the characters in here except for those I created. If you wanna sue, go bug someone else. : p  
  
Thanks to: anyone who reads this. ^_^ ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Part 5  
  
Zero was supposed to meet Iris in an hour. He knew that repoids had human- like emothions and that these emotions got the better of him and he discovered he was falling for Iris much to the dismay of her brother Colonel. Zero arrived at the appointed location adn discovered that despite being late thanks to the Maverick attack and having to convience X to cover for him, he was was the first one there. [Zero]This isn't like her. She's never late for an appointment. Wait. What if she was caught or encountered the Mavericks? Zero shuddered at the thought of Iris lying dead at a Maverick's feet but was somehow put in the fighting mood from the mere thought of the reploid blood flowing onto the ground. [Zero]What am I thinking?! Iris is the one I love but why am I so happy when I think of her or someone else dead?! Zero was too busy thinkiong to himself he didn't notice he was followed.  
  
Usagi had seen Zero leave MHHQ without anyone with him and thought that he might be in danger. She followed him to a ruined buuilding from an obvious Hunter-Maverick battle from some time before. She saw Zero lost in thought and decided to remain hidden. She noticed a small figure approach Zero but he didn't notice. The person appeared to be a reploid. A female one at that in a blue dress with matching hat and she reminded Usagi of Makato but more buxom and her hair let down. Zero finally noticed the girl reploid and they talked for a bit. She could barely hear what they were saying. [Zero]"Mavericks attacked Repliforce too?!" [Girl]"You mean you were attacked also? Are you hurt?" [Zero]"I'm fine. Did they take anything?" [Girl]"No. They just busted up a few new recruits and left when my brother challenged them. He called them cowards and a few interesting names I thought he would never say for a reploid of his stature." [Zero] O_o "Colonel cussed out some Mavericks?! What's this world coming to? First People claiming to be from th past show up, then Mavericks attack, and now this!" [Iris]"People from the past?" [Zero]"Ya, these people from a hundred years in the past showed up on the city limits and were attacked by the Mavericks. X and myself saved them but then we were attacked. The people helped evacuate and protect civilians and managed to destroy some Mavericks and capture another." [Girl]"Wow. They sound like the group that was advertised on a wanted poster at Repliforce HQ. Word came that they were actually Mavcericks acting like humans to help take over the world." [Zero]"That's a bunch of shit! They helped us at the risk of their own lives! How could General do such a thing? Has he gone Maverick or something?" [Girl] *Obviously upset at Zero's comment* "How could you say such a thing Zero? How could you say that? He was hesitating when I saw him put out the command for their capture." [Zero]"I'm sorry Iris. Forgive me, please." Usagi heard the girl's name for the first time. Iris. [Iris]"Alright. Maybe I can tell General that it's all a big mistake. Can you tell that to the leader of the Hunters?" [Zero]"I'll try. I'll see you later love. I don't want to make them search for me. Then there would be real trouble." Iris and Zero stare into each other's eyes for a minute hesitating to embrace in a passionate kiss. They turn and leave for their respective HQ's. Usagi follows Zero back quietly (even though she's a clutz at times) and thinks that things are about to become more complicated.  
  
Tenchi was watching the announcment by the head of Repliforce, General, that a group of Mavericks pretending to be humans were being harbored by the Maverick Hunters. [General]"If the Hunters are truely Maverick Hunters, they will turn them over to Repliforce for questioning and if they are indeed Mavericks, either reprogrammed or destroyed. That is all." [Cain]"This isn't good. How can he know about you guys and furthermore why am I having this feeling that there is more to this than I think there is?" [Washu]"Simple. Someone is setting us up to look like the bad guys. I bet a Maverick has infiltrated their base and is feeding them false information." [Cain]"That is possible but how can we prove it?" [Ryoko]"We find the spy and show him to General of course. Right?" [X]"It isn't that simple. If we go in there wihout taking you guys with us, they'll brand us as Mavericks and attack us. Innocent lives will be lost for no good reason." Zero walks in followed by Usagi. [Cain]"I see the leader of Special Unit 0 has decided to grace us with his presence." [Zero]*In a sarcastic tone*"Oh how I hate to disappoint my fans. Oh please enough already Cainy. So what's happening? The whole base is in a uproar and I can't get anyone to tell me why." [X]"Repliforce has declared our visitors to be Mavericks and that if we do not turn them over, we will be branded as Mavericks as well. Washu here believes they have a spy in their ranks." [Washu]"I also have a feeling that there will be trouble soon for us all. Including Repliforce." [Cain]"Enough for now. Let's all get some rest. Its late and young Hunters should get their rest. Including young humans too."  
  
As Zero was leaving, Usagi tapped him on the shoulder. [Zero]"What is it odango atama?" [Usagi]*an angry scrowl crosses her face* "Well that was mean. I was going to talk to you about something but I guess I won't." [Zero]"Sorry Usagi. I'm just a little tense about this whole thing with spies and Repliforce." [Usagi]"That's what I wanted to talk about. I sorta.....sneaked up on you and Iris talking earlier and...." [Zero]"WHAT?!" [Usagi]"Don't worry your secret's safe with me. Even though Rei would say I couldn't keep a secret to save my life if she was here right now. "I understand what you must be feeling about the one you live." [Zero]"I'm sorry about that outburst. It's just that....." [Usagi]"You're afraid I would tell baldy about it?" [Zero]*snickers at the comment about Cain* "Ya. I guess so but I think I can trust you on this one. If you don't I'll have to do something drastic like embaress you in front of the Hunter trainees." [Usagi]*sweatdrop* "Ya.....well I better go to my quarters before I get you and me in trouble with baldy." They laugh for a bit about the comment and then part ways.  
  
In a dark alley deep within Maverick territiory, two shadowy figures are questioning a Maverick they've taken captive. [Maverick]"What do you want from me?" The first figure, clad in a trenchcoat, drew a long and deadly sword from the coat and pointed it at the Maverick. [Person]"Where is Sigma?" [Maverick]"Sigma's dead! Been dead for months!" The second figure drew out two menacing gatling guns from his coat and pointed them at the Maverick also. [Person 2]"Wrong answer." The guns fire pointed at the Mavericks feet causing him to appear to be dancing frantically. [Maverick]"I'm telling you he's as dead as a door nail! I was watching from a moniter that wasn't busted when he was killed by Zero!" [Person 2]"You think he's telling us the truth buddy?" [Person]"No. But we'll let him live for now. Now I won't repeat myself again. Where. Is. Sigma?" [Maverick]"Alright! He's hiding out in the old theater disrtict downtown. The Hunters were never able to drive us out of there so he alwasy returned there before launching his next scheme." [Person]"Thank you for your cooperation." Sheaths his sword and walks off. The other figure turns to face him before he goes. [Maverick]"That's it! I quit! I'm gonna go and work someplace where I can stay safe!" Back to the coated figures. [Person 2]"Was it wise to let him live Zapper?" [Zapper]"I know what I was doing Zombie. You know very well that stealth is important to us right now." [Zombie]"But what if he tells them we're on our way or its a trap?" [Zapper]"Come now my friend, we've been in worse situations than this before remember?" They walk off and almost seem to melt in with the shadows.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______ Well you were probably wondering where they went didn't you? And the spy in Repliforce is a mystery to the Hunters still. Will they be able to save their allies, new and old? Or will Sigma finally be victorious in ruling the world over humans? Find out in Part 6 of...... NO NEED FOR MAVERICKS AND SENSHI 


	6. No Need For Mavericks And Senshi Part 6

NO NEED FOR MAVERICKS AND SENSHI By the infamous mrz  
  
Legal Junk: I own none of the characters in here except for those I created. If you wanna sue, go bug someone else. : P  
  
Thanks to: anyone who reads this. ^_^ ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Part 6  
  
Vile stood and looked over the Maverick Leaders that were assembled in front of him. Cyber Kujacker, an arrogant and cruel hacker. Magma Dragoon, Former Maverick Hunter Commander of Unit # 4. Slash Beast, reckless and riotous. Extremely dangerous. Frost Walrus, the "Problem Child" of the group. Split Mushroom, mischevous and thinks only of himself. Web Spider, guerilla warfare expert. Claims to have known Zero at one point. Then came the recently recruited Mavericks. Jet Stingray, the proud leader of Repliforce's Navy. Storm Owl, a model soldier and officer of Repliforce. Vile knew the risks being taken here. As much as he wanted to get back at X and Zero, he was beginning to feel a little uneasy about this plan. Sigma planned on having the Hunters and Repliforce at each other's necks. Thanks to Double, their spy, Repliforce was going to make tracking the mysterious humans that showed up a few days ago easier to capture. [Vile]"All right, you have your orders. Remember, we must capure the humans alive. No disembowlments and such. Now get going!" After the room is cleared, Vile feels very uneasy of himself. [Vile]What am I worried about? This mission is easy. Just capture some humans and its over with. Will Sigma be after more than that still? As he ponders, Vile heads off to think for awhile.  
  
At MHHQ, the group assembles in the main chamber. [Cain]"Because of the recent actions of Repliforce, we must be on our guard. They may be decieved, but they are still dangerous." [Washu]"I'm having a bit of trouble locating the spy in Repliforce. I should have him located by this evening." [X]"Until then we better make sure you stay here where it's safe." [Ryoko]"I say we find this spy and give him a good thrashing." [X]"Ryoko, the whole point of you being here at HQ is so you're protected in case of a strike force is sent after you guys. You'll be better protected here." [Ryoko]"Oh alright." Ruin my fun..... [Ami]"In the meantime, I've located 8 locations where possible Maverick leaders could be hidding. They may have information that could be usefull." [Cain]"Quite right. X and Zero can you two go to these locations while Miss Washu here locates the spy himself?" [X]"Alright." [Zero]"Sure thing Cainy." [Cain]".....I'll ignore that for the moment." [Makato]"We wanna help too ya know." [Haruka]"She's right. We can't just sit here while we're being hunted like dogs. We need to help too." [X]"Its too dangerous out there. You'd be killed."[Rei]"We've fought youma and daemon tougher than these guys and while protecting other people's lives. We want to have a chance to show we aren't what they claim we aren't." [Zero]"Sounds fair to me." [X]"Zero!" [Zero]"Think X. If we go by ourselves, it'll take more time. If they come too we'll save precious time. I say let them come if they really want to." [X]"Alright but you have to be careful. If it's too dangerous get out of there and let Zero or myself handle it." [All]"Ok." [Cain]"Now get going already."  
  
At an abandoned factory, the Inner Senshi arrive to handle the report of a Maverick Leader hiding there. [Moon]"Alright guys lets be careful and keep our guard up." [Mars]"And try not to be clutzy." [Moon]"Oh you are so mean!" [Mercury]"Save it for later guys. I've got multiple reploid readings inside the building. Let's be ready for a trap." Suddenly, several small construction reploids move out of the factory and prepare for combat. [Mercury]"Be careful everyone! I haven't scanned for their weaknesses yet!" Venus was the first to attack. [Venus]"Love-Me Chain!" The chain of magic thrusts forward and slashes 3 of the reploids to pieces. Next Mercury unleashed an attack of her own. [Mercury]"Aqua Rhapsody!" Several reploids become frozen in place and become easy targets for the others' attacks. [Mars]"That seemed too easy." Suddenly a rumbling sound is heard and a portion of the wall crumbles to te ground revealing a very large steam- rolling reploid. It sees the Senshi and does its best to run them over. [Venus]"We have to do something guys or we'll be roadkill!" [Mercury]"Mars! Try to make a hole in front of it to trap it!" [Mars]"Right! One hole coming up! Burning Mandala!" The attack causes the ground in front of the large reploid to form a large hole. [Mars]"That should do it." The reploid appears to become trapped but then uses small jets to propell itself out of the trap. It continues its rain of destruction. [Moon]"We've tried everything and it just keeps on coming!" Suddenly a figure in a brown cloak covering him is seen. A sword with two sapphire gems embeddied in the hilt is unsheathed and the figure dashes towards the oncoming reploid. [Moon]"Look out!" At the last second the figure jumps and slashes the reploid. Its head is severed from its body and falls to the ground while the body screaches to a halt. The man dissappears as mysteriously as he came. [Moon]"Who was that mysterious guy?" [Jupiter]"I wonder if he looks like my old sempai." All but Jupiter develope huge sewatdrops on the back of their heads. [Mars]"Lets go inside already. The Mavrick Leader should be waiting inside so lets get this over with."  
  
Elsewhere, Tenchi finds himself pitted against a Maverick Leader bearing the appearance of a spider on steroids or something. It attacked from within the underbrush of the jungle they were searching in using guerrila war tactics. It had been appearing to attack and then dissappeared and start the whole thing again. Ryoko was busy keeping smaller, less dangerous Mavericks away from him as he pondered from which direction the Maverick would strike next. [Tenchi]Where could he appear next? There has to be some sort of pattern. Wait. He seems to stay in one place for a few seconds before he attacks. That's when I should attack him. Tenchi waits for the next attack and a few seconds later, as if on cue, the Maverick Leader called Web Spider found a nasty surprise. As he sprung forth to attack, Tenchi used his training to sense where he was coming from and attacked with a quick and powerful slash of his sword. [Web]"Arrrhhh! Dammit! You took one of my arms off! DIE HUMAN!" Tenchi managed to parry every attack thrown at him and called upon all his strength to deal on mighty blow. The slash took everthing he had, but it was worth it in the end. The attack had cleaved Web Spider in two. [Tenchi]"Finally that's over with." Before he knew what was happening, the Maverick exploded throwing him backwards into a tree. The world went black and he woke up in the Maverick Hunter Medical Wing. A new medical reploid, Lifesaver enters his room and quietly removes a clingy Ryoko from the room. He argues about Tenchi needing rest and then promptly throws her out violently. Though Lifesaver had only been in the Medical Wing for a few months, he had always seemed patient and calm. Now what he had just done with Ryoko caused everyone in the Medical Wing to become very worried for the other patients' safety. However Lifesaver is already back to his calm state and peace resumes in the Medical Wing. [Lifesaver]"How are ou feeling son? Is your arm feeling better? It was broken when you were brought here but when I went to look at your x-rays, it was already healed almost completely. I've never seen anything like it." [Tenchi]"I had a broken arm?" [Lifesaver]"Not anymore. It should be completely healed by now. I have other patients to look after so you're free to go."  
  
[Cain]"You risked much young man. You managed to take down one of the Maverick Leaders without much injury. Not even our best human Hunters can do that without being bed-ridden for a few weeks." [Tenchi]"So how are things going now?" [Cain]"Well you've been out for awhile but things are now under control. There are now only 3 Mavrick Leaders left. The Senshi give me reports that they were aided by a mysterious man with a sword in a cloak. Your friends tell me of similar reports for themselves but the one helping them had some type of gun the Hunters could not identify. We seem to have a pair of mysterious helpers. Though we don't know if they truely are helping us or are out to get you. We might never know until we ask." [X]"I've got word that Repliforce is rather quite lately. We suspect that they could be behind the Mavericks. I don't believe it though. They're our allies. How can this be happening?" Iris suddenly enters the room with her left arm bleeding slightly. [Iris]"Because we're being decieved by Sigma." [X]"Sigma's back?!" [Zero]"Iris! What happened? Did Sigma do this?" [Iris]"No. It was a spy that was hidding in your own base that did this. He's still here but he's hiding." [X]"A spy here too? Who could it be?" [Washu]"Most likely one of the newer trainees. Let's see here." She summons here computer from a sub-space pocket and begins typing. Without them knowing at first, a new trainee, Double enters. [X]"Double, we've got trouble." X approaches Double but is stopped by Washu. [Washu]"Don't! My sensors tell me he's the spy!" [Double]"Dammit! Looks like I have to shed my skin earlier than anticipated." Double then transforms into a larger more musculer reploid. [X]"You traitor! I'll make you pay for this!" X is stopped as Zero lunges with rage in his eyes and his saber ignited. [Zero]"This is for hurting Iris!" Zero slashes and Double finds himself staggering backwards and minus his left fore-arm. [Zero]"I'll never forgive what you've done to her!" Another slash, now his whole right arm is gone. [Double]"Dammit! He's too strong! We'll met again!" Double teleports away before Zero can deal the deathblow. [Zero]"Coward!" [Ami]"Nevermind that. We have to get Iris to the Medical Wing, fast!" [Haruka]"If speeds your need, I'm there!" Haruka, the fastest of the Senshi, carefully picks up Iris and rushes off in a blinding flash. [X and Cain]O_o [Cain]"That....." [X]"Was fast....." [Zero]"That coward is soooo dead when I get my hands on him!"  
  
Meanwhile, at Repliforce HQ. In a large room, a large reploid sitting in an equally large chair waits for his most trusted officer to report.[General]"Colonel, where is Iris?" [Colonel]"She ran off saying she was going to try to get the Hunters to understand the situation. Sir." [General]"Proceed with your question." [Colonel]"May I ask why we must capture a group of humans that are not a threat to us. The reports say they may have destroyed several Maverick Leaders, but why do such a thing as aressting them for doing the right thing?" [General]"I read those very reports myself and am beginning to have second thought about this." Suddenly a reploid enters. He seems to be worried. [Reploid]"Sir! Iris has been seen being attacked by a Maverick before reaching the Hunter's Base! She went inside and I've recieved word that she is in stable condition and the Hunters wish to talk to you through transmission." [General]"Patch them through." [Reploid]"Yes sir! Just a moment." A screen rises from the floor and Dr. Cain appears on the screen. [Cain]"General of Repliforce. We wish to inform you that there is a spy amoungst your troops. We also must say there was one in our ranks as well but he has been exposed and is now under pursuit of our Hunters. I wish to inform you that Iris will be fine. A little rest and we'll escort her back to your headquarters, but this is not the only reason I wish to speak with you." [General]"Go on." [Cain]"I wish to discuss with you the fate of the humans within our base. They have destroyed several Mavrick Leaders at the risk of their own lives to save others. I must say that they are not here to help the Mavericks. Before you say that I am wrong, I must inform you of some grave news. Sigma has returned again. Iris informed us of this before the one known as Double attacked again but was chased off by Zero." [General]"Then I must say that if what you say is true, then I hereby denounce the need for the humans' capture. Because of their bravery I commend them. Let us meet in person to discuss the matters of Sigma's return."  
  
Somewhere in a ruined part of the city. [Zapper]"The Hunters and Repliforce are finally setting aside their differences and talking of what to do with Sigma." [Zombie]"That's a good thing right?" [Zapper]"Normally, but I fear that Sigma will use this knowledge to his advantage. We must be there when the meeting takes place or the very fabric of existence could be at stake." [Zombie]"Damn, and I was hoping for an easy way out of this mess."  
  
[Sigma]"Dammit! Those humans have caused me so much trouble! On top of that the Hunters and Repliforce are going to talk about a truce between them!"[Magma Dragoon]"Why not attack them when they're guard is down?" [Cyber Kujacker]"Ya. I can hack into their database and cause them to be caught off guard. Then we can attack and take out both Repliforce AND the Hunters." [Sigma]"Such a brilliant plan! Glad I thought of it!" Evil laugh with coughing fits then resume evil laugh. [Dragoon and Kujacker] -_-: [Vile]"That won't work. They'll expect something like that and have their best soldiers there. Why not attack their respective bases with large number of Mavericks while they're too busy patting themselves on the back?" [Sigma]"Hmmmm.....Nah, I like my plan better." [Dragoon and Kujacker Super Deformed]"It wasn't your idea, it was ours." Sigma ignores the super deformed Mavericks. [Sigma]"Now our victory is at hand! Prepare for the assault!" Insert more evil laughing and coughing fits before regaining composure and more evil laughing. [Vile]-_-; "This won't end well." [Dragoon and Kujacker, still SD]"It was our plan!" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____ Will Sigma's stolen plan from Magma Dragoon and Cyber Kujacker succeed? Will the Senshi and Tenchi gang ever return home? Will Zapper and Zombie be able to prevent whatever it was they're talking about happen? Will Vile get tired of Sigma' stupidity and kick his ass? Find out next time in Part 7 of...... NO NEED FOR MAVERICKS AND SENSHI 


	7. No Need For Mavericks And Senshi Part 7

NO NEED FOR MAVERICKS AND SENSHI By the infamous mrz  
  
Legal Junk: I own none of the characters in here except for those I created. If you wanna sue, go bug someone else. : P  
  
Thanks to: anyone who reads this. ^_^ ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Part 7  
  
The meeting place was set. The Maverick Hunters and Repliforce were to meet at a former Maverick Base. For security reasons, both the Hunters and Repliforce brought their best units in case of a Maverick attack. The remainder of their forces stayed at their respective bases. The Senshi, both Inner and Outer, and Tenchi's group were present at the meeting to explain their being here and to offer any help they could against the Mavericks. Little did they know what was in store for them.....  
  
Not so far away, the meeting was being watched by a group of Sigma's most deadly and ferocious Mavericks. Leading them was Vile in his Chimera. [Magma Dragoon]"I don't see why you always have to drive that damn thing. X or Zero always destroy it." [Vile]"I just like it, ok? And besides, I wasn't the one that gave Sigma this damn crazy idea! As much as I like kicking Hunter ass, I think this is suicide! I mean come on! The best units of the Hunters and Repliforce are here along with their respective leaders! And to top it off those weird humans are there!" [Cyber Kujacker]"What's the matter Vile? Scared shitless?" [Vile]"SHUT YOUR ASS OR I'LL DO IT FOR YOU BITCH! I AM THE GREATEST MAVERICK LEADER TO EVER KICK HUNTER ASS! NO ONE, EVEN A BUNCH OF HUMANS WITH "SPECIAL POWERS" IS GOING TO SCARE ME!" [Random Maverick]"Sir! We have confirmation of the location of everyone present at the meeting!" Vile grabs the readout. [Vile]"Let me see. Daaaammmnnn. They've got Special Unit 0 and the 17th there. And Colonel brought his best 3 units too! If it weren't for them, we could make short work of Iris' unit of pansies. All right guys, we've got our work cut out for us. We move out on my signal!"  
  
In a nearby hiding spot, two shadowy figures are watching and listening in on Vile. [Zapper]"It seems my calculations were correct. They're going to attack the peace meeting, just as I thought." [Zombie]"And they don't plan on leaving any treats either. Maybe we should give them a little surprise. What say ye to blasting them into the waiting arms of the Hunters and Repliforce?" [Zapper]"I say you just had one of the best ideas I've ever seen come from your rotting brain." [Zombie]"I'll take that as a compliment." [Zapper]"Enough talk, let's kick some Maverick ass."  
  
Usagi and the Senshi were in their normal identities for the meeting and were ready to transform at the first sign of Mavericks. Rei had done a fire reading at an abandoned reploid factory as to not cause any unwanted attention. What she got was something that disturbed her. *flashback* [Rei]"That's strange." [Ami]"What's strange Rei?" [Rei]"I saw a a reploid clad in purple armor and helmet with some kind of weapon on his shoulder. He was attacking the Hunters. I think he was a Maverick and a strong one too." [Makato]"Sounds like we better be careful and keep an eye out for this guy." [Ami]"Remember to be ready to transform at a moments notice." *end flashback* [Rei]I have a feeling that the Maverick in my vision is going to do something that will effect this peace meeting in a way that is not for the best. While she thought to herself, Cain and General were discussing what to do about Sigma's reappearance. [Cain]"We must be on our guard while at the same time, preparing a joint assault on Sigma's fortess." [General]"I couldn't agree more. However we must locate his fortress before we can attack it." [Cain]"That is why I have our best Hunters besides X and Zero searching for it as we speak." [Colonel]"If I may General." [General]"You may Colonel." [Colonel]"Cain, if I may, I must ask what we should do about Sigma's intentions towards the humans that are currently present at this meeting." [Cain]"Well as far as we have been able to gather, he wants them alive. Strange really but it worries me what he wants with them alive." [Colonel]"I'm concerned about that very thing. We must make sure that they are under constent supervision as to prevent they're capture of Sigma's Maverick Leaders." [Washu]"You don't have to worry about us. In fact, I'm currently very close to finding Sigma's fortress and am happy to volunteer our services on the initial assault." Suddenly, a blast is heard from outside. [Cain]"What the Hell?" [Colonel]"It's the Mavericks! All units converge!"  
  
Outside, the Mavericks were being drivin towards the Hunters and Repliforce by two cloaked figures. One of them armed with a sword was cutting the most dangerous ones down with skills that could match AND excede that of Zero and Colonel. The other was armed with identical gatling guns. Together they had already successfully removed 25% of the Mavericks from combat. It wasn't long before the Hunters and Relpiforce joined in. [Vile]"Dammit!" Who are those two?! They don't look like humans or reploids!" [MD]"We're being flanked by the Hunters and Relpiforce!" [CK]"And the virus I implemented into their computer systems isn't slowing them down any!" [Vile]"Stay out of my way then! I'm going for the humans hiding behind the Hunters!" [MD]"ARE YOU NUTS?! THAT'S SUICIDE!" Before he can say anymore, Vile smashes him against the wall. [Vile]"Finally he shut up. He was getting on my nerves." With that, Vile speeds off seeking Tenchi and the Senshi.  
  
Meanwhile, the Senshi had already transformed and had entered the fray showing their skills. Currenlty, Neptune and Uranus were paired against a Maverick who looked like a tiger with very large claws. Most of the Inner Senshi were taking on smaller, less dangerous Mavericks, while Pluto was paired with Saturn and fighting with a rather large Maverick that resembeled one of the Death Buster's minions. Moon and Tuxedo Kamen had just encountered Cyber Kujacker and were too busy dodging his attacks to throw their own. [Neptune]"We better wrap this up and help Usagi." [Uranus]"Right. WORLD SHAKING!" [Neptune]"DEEP SUBMERGE!" The two attacks combine and slam into the tiger-like Maverick and slam him into a near-by wall kicking up a cloud of dust. After it settles, it reveals his entire right arm and his upper-right torso missing. Pluto and Saturn were having more progress though. [Pluto]"DEAD SCREAM!" [Saturn]"GLAIVE SUPRISE!" The combined assault rips they're opponent in two and explodes without incident. They quickly scurry over to assist Neptune and Uranus. [Tiger Maverick]"You'll pay for that." [Uranus]"Don't count on it" [Saturn]"GLAIVE SUPRISE!" The Maverick anticapates the attack and dodges it but to his surprise he is attacked from behind. [Mars]"BURNING MANDALA!" [Mercury]"AQUA RHAPSODY!" [Venus]"LOVE-ME CHAIN!" The combined assault causes the Maverick to be cut in half and then explode. [Mars]"Now let's help Usagi!" They are cut off however, as a Maverick in a large and menacing mech cuts them off. [Vile]"You must be the humans that Sigma wants."  
  
Meanwhile, Colonel is cutting Mavericks in two with his beam saber making short work of his foes until..... [Colonel]"Storm Owl! Where have you been?" [SO]"I'm sorry Colonel but I'm a Maverick now. You and I must do battle. Though you were once my friend and comrade, I won't go easy on you." [Colonel]"I understand my friend. If we must battle then so be it!" Colonel lunges forward as does Storm Owl. The two trade blow for blow, each attack is met and countered. For the moment, they seem evenly matched.....[SO]"Colonel, I must tell you something. Vile is fighting your human friends as we speak and they are in need of your help. You must finish me my friend." [Colonel]"No! There must be another way! I'm sure that I can get you free of the virus!" [SO]"I'm sorry, colonel, but I'm too far gone. Now do what you must do....." [Colonel]"....." [SO]"DO IT!" With that, Colonel slashes Storm Owl through his mid-section. His upper half falls to the ground and comes to a rest. [SO]"Thank....you.....old....frie...nd....." Colonel takes a moment to salute his former comrade and then makes haste to help the Senshi.....  
  
[Ryoko]"These guys aren't much of a challenge." [Mihoshi]"I told you stay back!" Mihoshi uses her blaster to blast away several small Mavericks trying to get to her. [Tenchi]"Well it looks like we'll win this. Washu, is everyone ok?" [Washu]"Yep! Ayeka and I are keeping Dr. Cain and Iris in here safe and sound. Sasami is also safe just so you know." [Tenchi]"Thanks Washu. Now let's get this over with!" As he is about to lundge at the nearest Maverick, it is rained down upon by gunfire from above. A cloaked figure descends and continues unloading his ammo onto the unsuspecting Mavericks. [Zombie]"One side! Coming through! Outta my way! Oh, that's gotta hurt! Yo! Tenchi! I'm here to give you guys a hand!" [Tenchi]"Um, ok. Whatever. Just be careful." [Zombie]"Don't worry about it!" With that, the battle continues..... ____________________________________________________________________________ _____ With everyone locked into combat, will they make it out alive? Will the Senshi save Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen in time? Will Colonel be able to stop Vile? Where are X and Zero? Will I stop asking these stupid questions? Find out next time in Part 8 of...... NO NEED FOR MAVERICKS AND SENSHI 


	8. No Need For Mavericks And Senshi Part 8

NO NEED FOR MAVERICKS AND SENSHI By the infamous mrz  
  
Legal Junk: I own none of the characters in here except for those I created. If you wanna sue, go bug someone else. : P  
  
Thanks to: anyone who reads this. ^_^ ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Part 8  
  
Vile wasn't very pleased with his foes. He had expected much more from them since they had defeated several of the strongest Maverick Leaders. [Vile]But then again they were the weaker ones..... He brushed off their attacks with his mech's shields as if they were nothing more than mere insects. [Vile]The one with the glaive seems to be the strongest of them yet she holds back her strength. Maybe she's too afraid to hurt her friends. I guess I should give her some motivation..... With the press of a button, he fires a ball of plasma at the gathered Senshi. [Jupiter]"Scatter!" [Uranus]"I'm getting tired of this." [Neptune]"Same here but how do we penetrate his defenses?" Vile fires several more shots at them as they take refuge behind a piece of a crumbled building. [Vile]"Hiding will get you nowhere!" Suddenly the left arm of his mech falls to the ground. [Vile]"What the Hell?!" [Colonel]"Pick on someone your own size, Vile!" [Vile]"Why the Hell not? I've got time to kill, if you'll pardon the pun." Vile fires a plasma shot from the remaining arm that Colonel easily side-steps. [Colonel]"Is that the best you can do? Then I must say that I expected so much better from one of the strongest Maverick Leaders to ever live." [Vile]"Kiss my ass, Brit!" [Colonel]"I'd rather not. I don't know where it's been." He smirks as he knows that ticked Vile off beyond the point of sanity.....if he had any that is. [Vile]"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH! EAT PLASMA!" Vile fires shots from his mech and his shoulder cannon. Colonel either dodges or slashes them away from himself as he gets closer to Vile. As he reaches his mech, he slashes his saber and is met by the mech's remaining arm parrying it. [Vile]"I won't let you win that easily, bitch!"  
  
As Magma Dragoon regained his senses, he cursed at himself for ticking off Vile more than he should have. [MD]"Dammit! Now my head is going to ache for weeks!" [Voice]"Then allow me to smite said pain" Dragoon turns around to see a figure draped in a brown cloak holding a sword with 2 sapphires in a hilt of gold. [MD]"Who the Hell are you?!" [Voice]"I am the one who watches over all of existence. By human standards I could be considered a demi-god, but such a title is something I do not wish to hold. I am the one who will correct the alteration of destiny in this battle for there are people here that should not be here. I come from a race of alien beings that have watched over this universe and all others since the beginning of time. I am Zapper, the Guardian of Time, Space, and Destiny!" [MD]"Well isn't that special. How about I show you what a Maverick can do!" Dragoon lunges at Zapper but he side-steps his attack and counters by tapping his shoulder with the tip of his sword. [Zapper]"You're letting your anger blind you." [MD]"SHUT UP AND DIE, BASTARD!" [Zapper]"Now, now there's no need for such harsh words. If you wish to finish this fight then I can surely do that for you. Tell you what. I'll let you throw one attack at me and I will make no effort to dodge or block it. Deal?" Dragoon smirked and prepared his best attack. [MD]"You just signed your death certificate....." Dragoon began to swell with flames and at the penicle of the build-up he released his trade-mark attack.....[MD]"RISING FIRE!" The ball of fire rocketed towards Zapper as he stood there and was taken by the blast. [MD]"BOYA! Take that loser!" As the smoke clears, there is something in it. As the final whiffs of it dissappear, Zapper is standing unharmed by Dragoon's attack. [MD]"NO WAY! THAT SHOULD HAVE MELTED YOU TO SLAG!" [Zapper]"Well looks like its time to finish this." He raises his sword and gathers energy into it and prepares his attack. [Zapper]"STEADY SWORD!: A blast of bright light surrounds Dragoon and becomes a prison of ice. [Zapper]"May you rest in peace....."  
  
Meanwhile, Tenchi and Ryoko are teaming up with Zombie and taking down smaller Mavericks quickly. [Ryoko]"Looks like we got them beat." [Zombie]"It's not over yet though. We still have to help the others." With that, he runs off into the swarm of Mavericks and dissappears. [Tenchi]"What does he think he's doing?" [Ryoko]"I don't know but we should worry about ourselves first." She slices a repliod in two with her beam sword and fires energy blast at several otheres. [Ryoko]"These guys just don't know when to give up do they?" [Tenchi]"Oh my God! Sailor Moon is fighting one of the bigger Mavericks!" [Ryoko]"Looks like we should help her." Suddenly a large Maverick with treads and large cannons on its shoulders appears and starts throwing plasma blasts into the group of Hunters and Repliforce. [Ryoko]"Dammit. We have to take that thing out if we're going to win this!" [Tenchi]"Be careful Ryoko!" After shouting his warning a blast lands near him and destroys several smaller Mavericks. [Tenchi]They don't care if they kill their own. They must be stopped! A glow surrounds him and a bright flash blinds those who gaze at him. The light dissappears and the trio of Light Hawk Wings are there. Tenchi then grabs one and it becomes the large sword we all know and love. He leaps toward the large tank Maverick and cuts one of the cannons from it. He leaps back as a shot is fired from the remaining cannon and he brings up his shield for a shot that almost hits him. He then leaps foward and slices the Maverick's head clean off. As it's body explodes, Tenchi deactivates the Light Hawk Wings and turns towards the battlefield behind him once more.  
  
Cyber Kujacker was enjoying himself too much as he threw attack after attack at the leader of the Senshi. [CK]Run while you can but you'll never be able to keep dodging my attacks. [Voice]"DEAD SCREAM!" The trademark attack of the Senshi of Time slammed into his side. As he turned to meet his foolish foe, he saw not Sailor Pluto, but the cloaked figure from earlier. [CK]"How did you do that?! From what I've heard, only they can do those attacks!" [Zapper]"Simple. I was born with the ability to perform any attack after witnessing it once. The Senshi's attacks are something I picked up during their fights that I watched over. I've seen many techniques in my 70 million years of life and I have quite the arsenal. Now how about you leave the Moon Princess alone?" [CK]"You can kiss my ass and die!" [Uranus]"WORLD SHAKING!" [Neptune]"DEEP SUBMERGE!" [CK]"AARRRHH! DAMMIT THAT HURT!" [Uranus]"It was supposed to hurt. Now back off!" [CK]"In your dreams Senshi bitches!" As he leaps towards an unprepared duo of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, he's met by a plasma blast to the chest. [CJ]"Dammit that hurt!" [X]"It was supposed to. Give it up Cyber Kujacker!" [CK]"Never Hunter! I'd rather see your dead corpse at my feet!" He lunges foward prepared to destroy the Mavericks' most hated foe. X was ready to die for his newfound friends and allies. They locked into combat throwing their entire arsenals at each other. As the battle waged on, they both began to tire. [X]I have to finish this quickly before the others get hurt or even killed. With that thought, X charges his largest plasma blast ever and fires it at Kujacker who is hit by the blast. [CK]"MY ARM! YOU BASTARD! PREPARE TO DIE!" [Jupiter]"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" [Mars]"BURNING MANDALA!" [Venus]"LOVE-ME CHAIN!" [Mercury]"AQUA RHAPSODY!" [Pluto]"DEAD SCREAM!" [Saturn]"GLAIVE SURPRISE!" [Zapper]"CHERRY BLOSSOM!" [Moon]"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" The attacks slam into Kujacker and he explodes instantly.  
  
[Vile]"Well Colonel, I see that you're indeed a worthy foe. Stupid, but worthy. It's a pity you aren't a Maverick." [Colonel]"I'd rather die than be a Maverick!" [Vile]"Come now, without your beam saber you're defenseless. Give up and maybe I'll let your sister live.....to be my personal servant! MWHAHAHA!" [Colonel]"YOU TOUCH MY SISTER AND I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" A plasma shot from Vile's shoulder cannon slams into his torso. A small smoking hole is in his gut but isn't serious. [Vile]"Daaaaammmnnn. You've got tougher armor than I thought you did. Maybe I just need to use both my shoulder cannon AND the mech's cannon? Let's find out." Suddenly a rose embeds itself into Vile's Chimera. [Tuxedo Kamen]"Attacking those who cannot fight back is dishonorable! I, Tuxedo Kamen, will not allow you to harm my friend and ally!" [Vile]*sweatdrop* "By throwing a dinky little rose?" [TK]"Actually that one is different from the usualy roses I throw." The rose suddenly glows and violently explodes. As the smoke clears, The Chimera is nothing but a pile of srcap metal. [Vile]"DAMMIT! I knew that it would be destroyed eventually but I thought X or Zero would do it! But Cape Boy?!" [TK]*becomes angry* I AM NOT CAPE BOY!" Throws several more roses at Vile who dodges them and runs off. [Vile]"I'll get you later Cape Boy! Adios, amigos!" With that, Vile teleports away leaving a slightly damaged Colonel. [Iris]"Brother! Are you ok?" [Colonel]"This is nothing that a few hours in the Med Room can't help. What are the casualties?" [Iris]"We lost only 7 of our people. The Hunters lost 9 and the Mavericks lost over 82% of their forces." [Zapper]"Colonel I presume?" [Colonel]"Ah, the mysterious cloaked figure that helped us in this battle." [Zapper]"Please, just call me Zapper. All my firends amd allies do. But that's besides the point." [Colonel]"And what's the point?" [Zapper]"We must recover as quickly as possible and attack Sigma's base. I already checked a few of the more dense Maverick favorite spots. The only place I'm getting readings from is a satilite in Earth's orbit." [X]"Then let's not waste any time and regroup at Hunter HQ." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____ And this battle is over but Sigma is still at large. Will they be able to stop him before he attacks again? And will Vile make Cape Boy feel his wrath for destroying his Chimera? And will Zapper help Tenchi and the Senshi return to their respective homes? Find out next time in Part 9 of...... NO NEED FOR MAVERICKS AND SENSHI 


	9. No Need For Mavericks And Senshi Part 9

NO NEED FOR MAVERICKS AND SENSHI By the infamous mrz  
  
Legal Junk: I own none of the characters in here except for those I created. If you wanna sue, go bug someone else. : P  
  
Thanks to: anyone who reads this. ^_^ ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Part 9  
  
The memories of the battle still lingered in their minds. The best of the Maverick Hunters and Repliforce were gathered at the Maverick Hunters' HQ along with the Sailor Senshi aand the Tenchi gang, both groups stranded in a time and place not their own. Recently a mysterious duo of warriors helped them in previous battles. They revealed themselves as Zapper, the Guardian of Time, Space and Destiny; and Zombie, his trusted undead friend and ally with a heart of gold. [Zapper]"This is the final confrontation. Sigma has moved his strongest Mavericks to a satellite in Earth's orbit. He has in his possession a weapon that could wipe out all seasons on Earth but a long winter. Humanity would cease to exist as would most reploids. Because of the urgency of this mission, we will send a shuttle up to disable the weapon systems and take out Sigma." But for how long? Until the next time he resurrects himself again because of his viral status? Because of these events, the future will change, but will it be for the better? Doesn't matter now. Have to focus on the current objectives. "The team will consist of Hunters X and Zero; Repliforce members Colonel and Iris; the Senshi, both the Inner and Outter; Tenchi, Ryoko, Mihoshii; and finally Zombe and myself will complete the team. We will be leaving in the next 48 hours! You are dismissed."  
  
As the room cleared, the team members stand there for a moment. Colonel is the first to respond. [Colonel]"Zapper, may I ask why my dear sister is accompaning us on this dangerous mission? She could be killed!" [Iris]"I'm not a weakling brother! I can take care of myself!" [Zero]"Sorry Iris, but I have to agree with Colonel on this one. It's too dangerous. Zapper, I request that Iris does not come with us on the mission." [Zapper]"Request denied. I included her for two resaons. The first is that she requested to come. The second is that I was going to include her anyway because we need all the help we can get right now and just one Repliforce member compared to the others of the team seemed unfair to me. Either way she is coming on this mission. Anymore questions?" [X]"Just one, sir." [Zapper]"Please, call me Zapper. I hate formal titles." [X]"Ok, Zapper. Anyways, my question is that once we reach the satellite what are we going to do?" [Zapper]"Simple. We split into 4 groups and go into seperate sections of the satellite. I'll brief you guys more before we go but until then, take care of anything you need to within the next......" He checks the time. [Zapper]"47 hours and 35 minutes. I would hate for you all to have unfinished business when we go. Now you're dismissed."  
  
Iris, Colonel, Zero, and X went to the training hall for practice. The Senshi and Tenchi gang went to the cafeteria for refreshment and to talk. [Usagi]"So what will happen when this is over?" [Tenchi]"I don't know but I just hope that we can go home. I miss it and all. Sure we're helping save innocent people's lives here, but we don't belong here. We belong in our own times and dimensions." [Makato]"That sounds simple enough right?" [Washu]"Actually it isn't. Not even I have been able to pinpoint why and how we were transported here. There may not be a way back to our homes. And some of us may not want to return." [Minako]"But we don't belong here. Zapper said that our being here could disrupt the flow of Destiny in this dimension. We have to go right?" There was a silence for a few minutes as the group thought about what Zapper had said. *enter cheesy flashack sequence* [Zapper]"I don't know why or how, but you guys are stuck here for the time being. Because of you're presence, the flow of Destiny here has already shifted. If you don't leave soon enugh, you'll be included in this dimension's flow of Desiny and won't be able to leave without this dimension collapsing on itself." *end flashack* [Usagi]"I could never forgive myself if that happened. We have to finish this mission as soon as possible and get back to our homes." [Haruka]"Well it isn't that simple is it?" [Washu]"I'm afraid not. Zapper has said this has happened only once before and that was over 10,000 years ago. He doesn't remember how it was resolved because it wasn't recorded down in his log book because of complications he refuses to divuldge." Usagi looks off to the side with a worried look.....  
  
In the training hall Iris was practicing her marksmanship abilities by shooting targets. At first they started out stationary, but eventually as the difficulty level got higher, the targets started to move and then moved faster and faster. [Iris]Only Zero and X have reached the highest difficulty setting on this. Well I'll show them what I am capable of! As she is about to start the next level, a stange looking armored warrior was using twin gatling guns to hit the targets with a bullets. The warrior had large shoulder armor plating. He had equally impressive armor on the rest of his body. While he was using the guns, he had a pole on his back. What kind of weapon it was she could only imagine the possibilities. She eyed his difficulty level and she was surprised. [Iris]HE'S AT LEVEL 86?! NOT EVEN THE BEST OF ZERO AND X'S UNITS CAN GET ABOVE 50! She watched as he hit target after target with precise accuracy, amazing in itself since the gatling guns were supposedly weapons that weren't built for their accuracy. When he reached 90 his shouders opened up to reveal a few hundred missiles. There were only 20 targets for each level and Iris thought this was over- kill. But instead of all the missiles coming out, only 20 did and hit the targets right in the center. Then after he cleared the level, he saved his spot onto a training hall card and removed his.....his head? It appeared this was someone in a suit of armor.....that someone, was Zombie.  
  
Zero, X, and Colonel watched the scene below them from the control room. After witnessing Zombie's demonstration of his mobile armor, they hadn't spoken until Zapper entered. [Zapper]"So what do you think of our mobile armored suits? We discovered them once when we went to a world were military might depended on larger versions of these machines. They were quite impressive so Zombie suggested adding them to our arsenal for in case of an invasion." [X]"Invasion? From who? Who would try to invade here?" [Zapper]"It's not your world in threat of invasion, but my own. Some races despise my race because we've been around since the creation of existence. My race was gifted with various abilities. The most common ones are superhuman stength and speed. Then there's the seperate more personal powers we recieve at birth. Some recieve super intelligience and become researchers. Others go into other jobs dependeing on their powers." [Zero]"So you come from a race of gifted aliens. I can say why they'd be jealous. So what did you get?" [Zapper]"As a member of the Royal Family, we recieve the rarest of gifts. I recieved two abilities instead of one, which is a rare occurance. The first is the ability to copy any attack I see once. That's how I'm able to perform the Senshi's attacks for instance." [Colonel]"You still didn't mention the other one." [Zapper]"The other one I don't like as much. I also have is more like a curse than a gift." [Zero]"Oh what's so bad that it makes it more of a curse than a gift?" [Zapper]"Try the ability to how any person's Destiny will turn out. So far it occurs without my provoketion. I can't control it because I don't want to. I've known the Destinies of so many friends who died and I didn't do a thing to stop their deaths. [X]"I feel sorry for you but of they were destinied to die then that was their Destiny." [Zapper]"You don't understand! I lost so many friends when I was young! One day I saw that an explosion in one of those Destiny visions as they've been called. I ignored it at first because I knew that we were safe. Or so I thought. That afternoon there was an explosion. I remember because I was almost caught in it. One of my closest friends pushed me away before he was engulfed by the blast.....He died saving my life.....Later I learned that of the 1000 people in the immediate vicinity of the blast radius, only 27 of them, including myself survived......I could have prevented it! I could have prevented their senseless deaths from ever happening! But I had to believe in the false security of my own pride! I can never forgive myself for what happened!" With that, Zapper ran from the room with tears in his eyes from the painful memories. X started to motion towards the door before being stopped by [Colonel]"No X. Going now would only make it worse. We've got to let him collect himself and overcome his pain."  
  
As he ran, Zapper thought to himself. [Zapper]I though I had buried these painful memories over 55 million year ago.....I guess I was wrong.....I should have never had mentioned anything about myself because it could alter the flow of Destiny even further! As he ran he bumped into Usagi and the other Senshi. He quickly ran off before they said anything. [Minako]"What's with him?" [Makato]"I don't know. Maybe something came up he had to rush off to." [Michiru]"Didn't you notice Haruka?" [Haruka]"You saw it too?" [Usagi]"Saw what?" [Hotaru]"He was crying." [Usagi]"You guys wait here!" Before they could complain she ran off. [Ami]"This could be trouble you guys. Let's hurry." [All]"Right!" And so they left as well on the trail of their princess.....  
  
When Usagi found him, Zapper was on the roof, sitting at the edge. He was staring out into the horizon. His tears had dried away by now but his face was still slightly red. [Zapper]"Is there something you need Moon Princess?" [Usagi]"How did you know it was me?" [Zapper]"I was able to sense you energy. You have an over-abundance of postive energy that makes you stick out like a sore thumb. It wasn't hard to sense it." [Usagi]"Why were you crying?" [Zapper]]"I thought I was moving fast enough that you wouldn't see the tears. I guess I wasn't fast enough. So do you want to hear my story? My life? My pain? My sorrow?" [Usagi]"The pain won't go away on its own. You need friends to help you with it." [Zapper]".....It's because of my friends that I have that this pain." [Usagi]"Who caused you so much pain and claimed to be your friend?" [Zapper]"It's not like that. It's the pain of their deaths that did this to me. if you wish t understand listen to my voice." For the next 15 minutes he goes over his past 70 million year of life with only the significant parts mentioned. After he finishes, he waits for her response. [Usagi]"I'm sorry. I know what its like to lose a friend. But you can't let it dominate you forever." [Zapper]"You're right. And I believe your friends believe so too." He turns to look at a large structure on the roof. The other Senshi appear from their hiding place, surprised that he knew they were there. [Makato]"An I thought we had such a good hiding place too." [Zapper]"You would have if I didn't have an enhanced hearing ability like most of my race. I heard your heartbeats from two floors down. But that doesn't matter now. Thank you all for helping me overcome the pain of loss. I may not have been able to pull through on this mission if I hadn't. Now let's go get some rest. We're going to need it if we're going to succeed."  
  
On the way to his room, Zapper encountered X and Zero. They were in casual conversaion and didn't notice him approaching. [Zapper]Yet another benefit of my race. We can be unnotice when we want to be. He treasuered the startled look on their faces when he surprised them. X did his best to hold back a not so life threatening Zero. After a hearty laugh, Zapper apoligized. [X]"We're sorry about earlier." [Zapper]"It's ok. Thanks to the Moon Princess, I've learned to deal with it better now. I just never knew how to deal with it correctly because I lived a life of a Prince. I was supposed to be sheltered from such pain. Especially since I'm the yongest. But my mother and father were never there because they disappeared when I was young. I've been looking for them ever since in every dimension I go to." [X]"Well I hope you find them some day. Anyways, we're hitting the sack." With that, X and Zero fo to their respective rooms and Zapper went to his to collect an item of his before returning to the roof. He removed from a case, a violin. He then leapt to the top of a nearby pole and balanced himself while playing a familiar tune.....one that the one proud Silver Millinium he had visited once was fond of..... ____________________________________________________________________________ _____ With the mission about to be underway, will the team be successful? What ever happened to Double? Will he get revenge on Zero and kill Iris? And what about Zapper? Will he find his parents someday? Find out next time in Part 10 of...... NO NEED FOR MAVERICKS AND SENSHI 


	10. No Need For Mavericks And Senshi Part 10

NO NEED FOR MAVERICKS AND SENSHI By the infamous mrz  
  
Legal Junk: I own none of the characters in here except for those I created. If you wanna sue, go bug someone else. : P  
  
Thanks to: anyone who reads this. ^_^ ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Part 10  
  
The final hour was at hand. The team was assembled at the shuttle before the launch for a final message and briefing. [General]"I wish you best of luck Colonel. Iris. You are the best we can offer. To hunters X and Zero I send my best wishes as well." [Dr. Cain]"I wish you all luck as well. You young ladies and gentlemen risking your lives for innocent people and reploids is honorable and brave. Stay safe." [Zapper]"I reassure you gentlemen and reploids that we will return on swift wings." With a salute, and some final words, the team of Repliforce officers Colonel and Iris; Hunters Mega Man X and Zero; The Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen; and Tenchi along with Ryoko and Mihoshi; and finally Prince Zapper, Guardian of Time, Space, and Destiny as well as his trusted friend and ally Zombie boarded the shuttle and blasted into the Earth's orbit.  
  
Minutes later the shuttle was approaching the satelite that Sigma was in possession of the destructive beam cannon dubbed, Final Weapon. They were to land and take out Sigma and Final Weapon before it was activated to destroy most, if not all of, the world's population of humans and reploids. [Zapper]I just know that we must be on our guard. Vile and Double are waiting there for us. I'm sure of it. Why Sigma had him rebuilt I can't find out, but I do know that he'll be a threat to the Senshi as well as Tenchi and his friends. Even if they were to combine they're power he still might over power them if he has another Chimera mech up there. We'll just have to see.  
  
In a room deep in the station, Sigma watches through the moniters as the shuttle approaches. He knows that X and Zero are there as well as the strange new duo of warriors Vile had told him about. The one with the deadly sword and the one who was armed to the teeth with guns that rivaled a reploid warrior's buster. [Sigma]They will all perish. I suspect that a majority of the humans that appeared are there too. No matter. They too shall perish after they've been examined for what gives them they're strength. Then I can add it to my own. "Let them come, but don't make it seem too easy for them. And Vile. Please hesitate from killing the humans and Zero. I have.....plans, for them. MHAHAHAHAHA-*cough* *hack*-HAHAHA!" [Vile]*huge sweatdrop* "Sure thing boss, whatever you say." Ooooookay......I think Sigma's either, A:Lost his friggin marbles, B: Been smoking too much weed, C: Reading too many fanfics about crazy guys who obsess over his enemy and it's his down-fall, or D: All of the above. I think it would be a safe bet that its D.....  
  
As the shuttle sets doen in the hanger the large room is strangely quiet. The first to step out is X. As he realizes its ok, he motions for the others to come out. As they come closer to the other end of the hanger, the find several doors. [Zapper]"Looks like we'll have to split up. I'll take the left door. Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus come with me. X, Zero, Iris, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune go right. Colonel, Tenchi, Ryoko, Mihoshi, Pluto, and Cape Boy go in the middle door. Zombie, you stay here and make sure the hanger is secure for our escape in case of emergency. If anyone needs a hand, you contact Zombie and he'll help you out as best he can. Any questions?" [Tuxedo Kamen]"Please don't call me 'Cape Boy.' It's making sound as if nobody respects me." [Zero]"Maybe if you didn't just throw roses and spout poetry you could get some actual work done." [Zapper]"Enough you two. We're here to fight Sigma not each other. Now let's mosey!" [Zombie]"Could you say something possibly less pansyish? Like 'Let's move?' or something?" [Zapper]"Fine. Let's move!"  
  
Zapper and the Inner Senshi had left the others a few short moments ago. Now they were plowing they're way through Maverick after Maverick to reach Sigma. The Inner senshi had improved they're fighting skills a bit in the Hunters' Training Facilities before they came and were fairing quite nicely. As they advanced further they came to a large empty room that was just screaming for trouble. [Zapper]"Keep your senses open. We've got to be careful of a trap." As he finished that sentence, a door opened in front of them. the door was too dark to see into but the door was huge and from it came the largest Maverick they had ever seen. Standing at about 14 feet tall, it sported twin buster guns and a pair of missile launchers on each shoulder. [Zapper]"Well that's someting you don't see everyday....."  
  
Zero and his group had made they're way into an identical room. From its door sprang the last thing had expected from. [Double]"Thought you'd never see me again did you? Well thanks to Sigma I've been made stronger than I was before! It's time to finish the job! Time for you all to DIE!" Double charges forward unleashing a barrage of plasma blasts at his foes. X and Zero dodge to the right while Iris and the Outer Senshi dodge to the left. [Uranus]"This won't be easy! Let's get to it! WORLD SHAKING!" [Neptune]"I'm with you my love. DEEP SUBMERGE!" Double is caught off guard by the sudden counter-attack but manages to dodge them both sending a plasma blast at his attackers.  
  
Colonel had had a bad feeling ever since his group had parted with the others. Now they were facing off with Vile in his Chimera armor. [Colonel]Does he have a closet full of those things or something?! No matter. I must put a stop to this fight if the others are to survive. [Vile]"What's the matter Colonel? Aren't you happy to see me again? I know! How about I kill the others while you watch! Then we can have fun!" Ryoko teleports behind Vile and attempts to slash him in two with her beam saber only to be met with a plasma blast from his shoulder cannon. [Vile]"I know all your tricks now so don't try a thing! That is unless you want to die an early death! But first, I have a score to settle with Cape Boy!" [Tuxedo]"THAT'S IT! NO MORE CAPE BOY! EAT MY SPECIAL ROSES!" The enraged warrior throws a dozen roses that seem normal. But Vile know better. He moves his mech out of the way and the roses explode on contact against the wall a few feet behind him. [Vile]"I told you that I know all your tricks thanks to that last battle. Come on Cape Boy. Afraid to fight me mono-a- mono?" [Tuxedo]"I'll show you who's afraid!" Tuxy brings out his infamous cane and charges forward. Colonel and Ryoko also charge while Tenchi guards Pluto and Mihoshi.  
  
[Zapper]"Dammit! This is getting us nowhere! We need to find its weakspot! Mercury!" [Mercury]"Already on it!" As the Senshi of Mercury frantically types on her mini-computer, the others draw the action away from her. Mars throws repeated 'Burning Mandalas', Venus throws 'Love-Me Chains', Jupiter 'Sparkiling Wide Pressures', Moon 'Heart Attacks' and Zapper uses various attacks. [Zapper]"DODON RAY!" Until that attack, everything else bounced harmlessly off the behemoth's armor. Zapper' 'Dodon Ray' managed to pierce his right shoulder armor but showed no otherwise visible effects. Besides severally pissing off the Maverick. [Zapper]"Ki attacks work! Time to up the ante! FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!" The ki attack blasts throw the Maverick and out the roof of the place causing the emergency systems to cut in. [Mercury]"It looks like you figured it out on your own. Let's hurry before the rush pulls us out into space."  
  
[Double]"You are all pitiful! Now that I've got Iris in my clutches you wouldn't dare to attack me! Now you will all die one by one!" [Saturn]"Zero, X. If you can get Iris free I can end this battle now. But I can't do it as long as he has Iris." [X]"Got it. Ready Zero?" [Zero]"You know I am. Let's kick his ass." Zero and X charge straght at Double who is caught off guard by they're dual assault. Iris take this advantage and fires a plasma blast into his gut and a swift kick to a more.....sensitive region of his body. [Double]O.o "I forgot that reploids were anatomically correct.....Can't.....feel.....legs......" [Saturn]"Get out of the way now! GLAIVE SURPRISE!" Until now, Saturn had refrained from using her attacks because of the confined space of the battlefield. Now with Double unable to move for a few moments, she has a clear shot. As the blast comes nearer, Double can only do one thing.....[Double]"Oh shit, this is gonna hurt." With a few more brief seconds of pain, Double is not only cut in half by the attack, but he also explodes a few seconds later..... [X]"Now let's go and find Sigma!"  
  
As the battle rages on, Colonel, Ryoko, and 'Cape Boy' have had a furious battle with Vile. Mihoshi and Pluto fired off attacks from afar while Tenchi parried any plasma blasts sent their way, the battle had become a stand-off. It was only a matter of time before they ran out of energy and Vile had barely used any of his own. The Chimera had a few dents from Mihoshi's gun and Pluto's 'Dead Scream' attacks but showed no other significant damage. [Vile]"Come on, give up already. NYPD Blue 21XX is on tonight and I don't want to miss is. Just give it up and make it easier on us all. You know you can't win against my Chimera mech." Suddenly the wall explodes and as the smoke clears, a large suit of armor is there, in one hand is a helmet for the wearer of the mobile armor. [Zombie]"Well well well, what do we have here? It appeares to me that you're attempting to beat the living snot out of my friends here. Let me show what the mobile armored Zombie can do compared to that little toy of your's." With that he puts on the helmet and draws forth a stick from behind him. A beam springs from the top forming the the deadly point of a beam scythe. [Zombie]"It's time to kick ass and chew bubble gum. And I'm all out of gum." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____ With Zombie in his mobile armor about to duke it out with Vile in his Chimera mech, will he be able to save the others? Will Sigma smoke more weed? Will 'Cape Boy' finally get some respect? What else stands in our heroes' way of Sigma dn the FInal Weapon? How many lick does it take to get to the center of a Totsie Roll Pop? Will I stop asking these qestions? Find out next time in Part 11 of...... NO NEED FOR MAVERICKS AND SENSHI 


	11. No Need For Mavericks And Senshi Part 11

NO NEED FOR MAVERICKS AND SENSHI By the infamous mrz  
  
Legal Junk: I own none of the characters in here except for those I created. If you wanna sue, go bug someone else. : P  
  
Thanks to: anyone who reads this. ^_^ ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Part 11  
  
Vile stood there in his Chimera mech, and wasn't scared from the size and the weapons the large suit was packing. The gun-toting undead was behind that armored suit and he was intending to get through him to kill the others. Especially 'Cape Boy' or as his allies called him, Tuxedo Kamen for destroying his other Chimera mech back on Earth. The statement Zombie made earlier was obviously taken from one of Vile's favorite lines his favortie character used. At the moment though he could not remember who said it and when. [Vile]"I'll show you how pathetic that toy of your's is kid." [Zombie]"Don't call me kid. I'm at least 80 million years your senior. Now let's have some fun shall we?" With that, Zombie put the helmet on and raised his favorite weapon, the gatling gun. Though not built for accuracy, he was able to use it with levels of skill his proclaimed age could boast. Vile dodged as quickly as the Chimera could allow, but his mech still suffered damage from Zombie's assault. [Vile]"Is that it?!" Vile fired several plasma shots from his mech and shoulder cannon. The armor suited Zombie simply let them impact on the armor and cause no visible damage. [Zombie]"This suit has more armor than your ass does so don't make this too hard on yourself."  
  
Zapper and the Inner Senshi had made their way through another hallway fighting small Mavericks that posed little threat. They soon emerged into a large room with a doorway. There where two other identical halls to his right. [Zapper]So I was right. Sigma has all these halls connected to this room so that we would all reach here. No doubt he wants us all here at once. All we can do now is wait..... [Mercury]"According to my calculations, the locking mechanism on this door is simple enough to override with my mini-computer." As she is about to plug her computer in, she is stopped by Zapper. [Zapper]"Don't. We have to wait for the others. They'll be here any time now. Besides, we need the rest and Sigma will no doubt have something up his sleeve. This will take all of us." [Moon]"If you say so. We'll wait here then."  
  
X, Zero, Iris, Saturn, Neptune, and Uranus were also making they're way down one of the halls. With little resistance, they managed to make it to the room Zapper and the Inner Senshi were with no problem. [x]"Looks like all these halls led to the same place. Where's Colonel and his group? I would have expected them here before us." [Zapper]"I don't know but I just checked back at the shuttle and Zombie isn't there. With further investigation I've discovered that the armored suit we brought with us is missing as well. I suspect he decided to follow Colonel and his group." [Zero]"From what I saw that thing packs more firepower than Sigma did in the First, Second, and Third Mavrick Wars combined. I wouldn't want to be whoever encounters him in battle."  
  
Zombie was enjoying himself too much. Not only had he sustained little or no damage from Vile, he had also destroyed the left arm of his Chimera and disabled his shoulder cannon for a short time. [Zombie]And this fight is beginning to become one-sided though I believe it was from the start. "Time to end this." [Vile]"I couldn't agree with you more you decaying piece of shit!" [Zombie]"Such language. And with ladies present. How rude to go unpunished." With that, the large shoulder armor on his suit opened up to reveal missiles. The armored plating at his hips did as well. With a smirk that only he knew of, he fired several missiles at Vile. All around him, missiles were exploding on contact with the area near Vile and his Chimera. After the smoke cleared, his Chimera was but a pile of rubble and Vile was missing his entire right arm and was sparking from various other areas. [Vile]"How.....how.....how can this.....be?! Defeated by......a......a......a mere corpse?!" [Zombie]"Don't go to pieces on me. Oops, too late! You did well but everything must come to an end." Zombie and the others went forward to leave Vile to his fate.....  
  
As the last of the group entered the room, Zapper nodded to Mercury to open the door. [Zapper]"I take it you guy fought Vile? So how long before Zombie came and finished him off?" [Zombie]"He was tougher than he looked but he was such a push-over." [Zero]"Show off. Let's just get this over with. I want to get home so we can repair the damage that has been done already." [colonel]"I agree. But we must deal with Sigma and Final Weapon first." Zapper turned to Mercury. [Zapper]"How much longer?" [Mercury]"Just a few more seconds.....done! We should be able to go in now." As the doors opened, the team of heroes saw the room in fron t of them was larger than any they had ever seen. It had conrtol panels sitting in front of a moniter that showed a view of Earth from space. There was a door that opened out to a ledge in space that was shielded from the harsh barren environment or lack there of. On the platform stood a large beam cannon. Final Weapon. And there beside it was Sigma.  
  
[Sigma]"So you all managed to make it this far. Imressive as always. You all have caused me enough grief but how would you like to feel the grief of your friends and loved ones' lives lost because of your foolishness? One press of this button and Final Weapon will fire a beam strong enough to cause a never ending winter. Isn't it sweet? The humans, Hunters, and Repliforce will all be gone. Me and my warriors to rule the world!" [X]"But that's not right! Humans and reploids should co-exist in peace!" [Zero]"No matter what happens Sigma, you'll never win! We will defeat you!" With that the warriors charged forward to the final battle. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____ With the final battle insued, will our heroes succeed and prevent a never- ending winter? Will Zapper be able to correct the flow of Destiny? Will Sigma destroy the good guys and smoke some pot? Find out next time in Part 12 of...... NO NEED FOR MAVERICKS AND SENSHI 


	12. No Need For Mavericks And Senshi Part 12

NO NEED FOR MAVERICKS AND SENSHI By the infamous mrz  
  
Legal Junk: I own none of the characters in here except for those I created. If you wanna sue, go bug someone else. : P  
  
Thanks to: anyone who reads this. ^_^ ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Part 12  
  
The final battle had begun. The fate of Earth in the year 21XX rested on the shoulders of a rag-tag band of heroes. They were led by the Guardian of Space, Time, and Destiny and his companion Zombie, currently suited up in a formidable suit of mobile armor. Maverixk Hunters X and Zero brought a great deal of experience to this battle as did they're friends and allies Colonel and Iris, a brother-sister duo from Repliforce. The other members of the group included The Sailor Senshi, both Inner and Outer, thrown from they're own time into this dangerous yet hopeful future. Tenchi Masaki, Space Pirate Ryoko, and First Class Detective Mihoshi were also thrown from they're time along with their friends Princesses Ayeka and Sasami and the genius scientist Washu who are currently on the Earth of 21XX. This group was determined to defeat Sigma and prevent Final Weapon, a large beam cannon capable of creating a never-ending winter on Earth, from firing and bringing an end to Earth.  
  
Sigma was much mre powerful and agile than the previous three times X and Zero had confronted him. He was managing to dodge and repel most of his foes' attacks. His main problem came from that mobile armor though. It held the most fire-power that he knew of at this point and its pilot wouldn't fare too long outside of it's protection. [Sigma]And so it shall be done. With a well executed swing of his newest weapon, a beam scythe, he scattered everyone and made an impressive leap into the air. Using his jet boots, he hovered out of harm's way while charing his buster gun to it maximum level to do enough damage to destory his target. It only took a minute to charge it before he could fire it. And fire it he did.  
  
Zombie almost didn't see the blast before he realized it was aimed at him. [Zombie]Gotta think fast! Zombie quickly pulled his small beam cannon from behind him and fired several shots at the blast which only succeeded in slowing it down. Seeing as that he might not be able to dodge in time, Zombie brought up his best defense, a quartet of floating energy shield projectors called planet defensors. He managed to bring them up in time but the blast shorted them out leaving him defenseless against another blast if Sigma decided to do so again. Which he did.  
  
As the smoke cleared, Zombie had very little of the mobile armor left on him. He still had the most of the upper torso and the right shoulder armor plating but the remainder of the armor and most of his weapons were gone. All he had left were the misslies in the shoulder, both his gatling guns, and his own beam scythe. [Zapper]Looks like the experimental mobile armor needs more work. I'll have the next proto-type upgrade with better armor. But first, the situation at hand..... "This battle will do us in if we prolong it! Everyone throw your best attacks at him when I give the signal!" Before anyone could protest, Zapper unsheathed his sword and charged Sigma, engaging him in a one-on-one duel.  
  
[Zero]"I don't see what he's trying to do but we better get ready for when he says to attack. Ready yet X?" [X]"Not yet. Just give me a few more seconds." [Colonel]"I don't have enough power to throw a last at him so you'll have to do thi without my support." [Zero]"Don't worry, we'll be able to take him down." They all watched Zapper give Sigma a fight he had never before partake of. They cold only wait and watch for his signal to attack.  
  
[Sigma]"You are indeed a worthy foe.....for a human." They lock they're weapons in a classic struggle for superiority. [Zapper]"I am neither human nor reploid. I come from a far off planet in another part of this galaxy. Compared to my arch-nemisis, you're nothing but a waste of good chips and programming code." A swift kick to the stomach and Sigma is knocked backwards. He barely parries Zapper's thrust in time. [Sigma]"That may be so but I still will rule the Earth." A quick slash and lunge are met by a roundhouse kick to the head. [Zapper]"I have seen your Destiny and you will never rule the Earth. There will be peace after a long and grueling war to end all wars and you will not survive like your previous and unsuccessful uprisings. You are destined to live in the shadows of Hunters X and Zero until the day you cease to function. It is as I have foreseen it....." With a glorious flip into the air, Zapper twists in mid-lip and lands behind Sigma. He grabs him from behind and keeps him pinned down so he cannot attack or defend himself. [Zapper]"NOW!"  
  
After hearing those words, the remainder of the team was tensed up. They knew Zapper had a plan to prevent Sigma from escaping the combined force of they're attacks but they did not expect this. [Mars]"What is he thinking?! He'll be killed if we attack Sigma now." [Uranus]"That might happen and it might not. He seems to have something up his sleeve." [Neptune]"I agree. We should have faith in his plan." [Zapper]"Hurry! I can't hold him forever! Do it now! Don't hold any of your power back!" With that, each person released their most powerful attacks. X, Zero, and Iris released highly powered buster shots. Tenchi used the Ligt Hawk Wings to release a powerful beam of energy. Ryoko used her energy blasts while Mihoshi used her largest gun to deal damage, The Senshi combined they're power into the Ginzuisho and Sailor Moon released it all towards Sigma and Zapper, sheading only a single tear of concern and sadness.....  
  
For Zapper it seemed as if time slowed down. As if his life was flashing before his eyes. Then the visions of Destiny came to him again. He saw what the flow of Destiny had in store for the Senshi and Tenchi's group of friends. [Zapper]Just as I thought. They're destinies will bring them to a fate full of turmil and sadness. Much like my own life has been. And will forever be until the day that I am freed from the burden of all existence. And by then there will be a new generation of Royalty on my homeworld. And amoung them will be the one to carry the burden of what I do. Until then, I must stay alive. "And for the final touch....." As the force from the attacks connected with him and Sigma, he placed Sigma in front of him to recieve the bundt of the attack and added something of his own......[Zapper]"Rage of Destiny!" Zapper began to glow with a holy light and a circle formed above him. From the circle, a gate opened and released several small blasts of energy at him and Sigma. After a few seconds they stopped and a larger, more powerful beam connected, sending them both crashing into Final Weapon. And then it was over.....  
  
As the smoke cleared, Final Weapon seemed severally damaged and completely un-opertaional. Zapper was unconcsious on the floor with only a few cuts and a two or three broken ribs. Sigma was not as lucky. He laid on the floor as well but half his face was gone and all that remained of his body was his upper torso and his left arm. He was completely shut down and appearred to be gone forever. [Zombie]"It looks like this is finally over. Everyone! I'm calling the shuttle hear by remote! Get ready to leave cause I'm placing explosives onto Final Weapon so it will be completely destoryed! Someone get Zapper!" Colonel and sailor Moon were the first to reach him as well as Sailor Saturn. [Saturn]"Will he be alright?" [Colonel]"From the way he looks, the worst that happened to him is the broken ribs."  
  
The shuttle came and as they ped away, the eplosives set by Zombie were powerful enough to destroy the entire station. Zapper came back into from his unconious state and was realieved to know that the Earth was safe once again. [Zapper]"And I bet you're all still worried about how our friends are going to get back to their own times aren't you?" A silence and a node from everyone save Zombie and himself. [Zapper]"Its simple. As the Guardian of time, Space, and Destiny I can transport you to your respectve time and space. Its how I was able to come here as well." [Zero]"You mean you're from another plane of existence as well?" [Zombie]"Bob! Tell him what he's won!" [Zapper]"I';; need to rest first efore I can do it so we'll all be stuck here for another day or so."  
  
And so after they returned to Earth, they waited for Zapper's wounds to heal. Like the Senshi, he was able to heal faster because of his magic and his ki. Te two gropus that were to be transported were given a farewell party and were noted in the books of history as the warriors who prevented the tragedy of the Fourth Maverick Uprising from causing too much of an impact on the world. And then it came to the final moments. [Zapper]"It is time. I will transport us all at once. I must say farewell to you all. I pray the next time we all meet, is at a time of peace and of no threat to Destiny. Is everyone ready?" They all nod. "Then lets us be off." A flash of right light and they dissappear, leaving X, Zero, Colonel, Iris, Dr. Cain, and General to build a better future.  
  
Juuban District in Tokyo, Japan.....The Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen are returned to the same spot were they dissappeared. Mercury glances at a near- by clock and notices that time had only several seconds had passed since they had left. After a quick rememberance of the events they had witnesses, they continued on with they're lives as the defenders of love and justice and the future of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
The Masaki Shrine. Several miles outside of Tokyo, Japan.....Katsuhito, also known as Prince Yoshos of the Royal Family of Jurai, watched as the Masaki household reappeared several seconds after it dissappeared. [Katsuhito]"So it seems another change of Destiny has been prevented." As he speaks, a traveller in a brown cloak with a cane and traditional samurai- like hat appeared in front of him. [Traveller]"So how have you been Yosho?" [Katsuhito]"Same as always. And what of you Zapper?" The figure lifts the brim of the hat so his face is revealed as Zapper's with a slight smirk on his face. [Zapper]"Just doing my job and thought that paying an old friend of mine a visit before I left to parts unkown again." He turns to glance at the Masaki home. "I see they made it back just fine. Just like the others. This one was close but still manageable without pulling out my trump cards from that particular dimension. I must be going my firend. Perhaps I'll visit again soon. Sayonara." With that, Zapper pulls the hat back down and dissappears.  
  
The darkened room of moniters is now occupied again. [Zapper]"It was nice to see the Princess of the Moon again. And to see some things I rarely see nowadays." Zombie enters the room. [Zombie]"Why don't you relax and take a break? I can keep an eye on these things. Besides, all work and no play....." [Zapper]"Makes a child of Destiny a VERY tired guy. i know. I guess I'll take you up on your offer my friend. You know where I'll be." With that. he leaves after collecting a somewhat familiar wodden case. Cut to the ruins of a once glorious kingdom. The sky is dark and the magic that enables the atmosphere to exist in this place still function after being renewed several times by Zapper. A top the highet point of the former palace, he stands with the Earth in the background. While playing on his violin a familiar tune that was once a favorite of someone who once lived there. Someone who was once the Princess of the Silver Millienium.....  
  
THE END ____________________________________________________________________________ _____ And so ends this story. My first fan fiction that is to be ever completed. So can you giuess some of the references I make in this or must I type them? I guess it won't matter so I'll type them anyways. At least the reference to the tune from the Silver Millenium. The tune I mention at least twice in this fic is the melody that plays in that locket from the first season of the Sailor Moon Anime. Just on a violin. Anything else I may have forgotten.....well it probably won't matter much now will it? So until I finish my next fic, that's it for..... NO NEED FOR MAVERICKS AND SENSHI 


End file.
